This invention generally relates to displays, and the preparation, or fabrication of a display devices, and more specifically to robust and reflective flexible display devices, and sheets thereof comprised of small spheres encapsulated with a wax, for example, wherein small is for example, from about 2 to about 150 microns in volume average diameter as measured by the Coulter Counter, and more specifically wherein the wax encapsulated sphere is comprised of a bichromal sphere encapsulated within a hydrocarbon wax, and wherein the wax encapsulated spheres are dispersed in an elastomer or plastic membrane with a plastic conductive coating such as indium tin oxide.
The displays are useful in generating images, which can be stored or erased and more specifically the display devices or devices function by rotating a bichromal sphere by an external field to create the image.